Calambre
by Auspex Nenuk
Summary: No se como explicarlo pero cada vez que lo veo despierta instintos nuevos en mi, deseos que nunca tuve para con otro hombre. Es como si algo se apoderara de mí repentinamente y quisiera arrojarlo contra una pared/piso/sofá/cama y follarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda respirar. KAMES- ONESHOT- SLASH-


**Calambre**

Esto es definitivamente lo que necesitaba. Un día en la pista de hielo para mi solo. Sin Gustavo, Sin Kelly, sin Jo, sin Camille, sin Big Time Rush, sin Logan, sin Carlos y especialmente sin James. Definitivamente sin James.

No es que tenga algo contra él particularmente, pero últimamente cada cosa que hace me vuelve loco. No me enoja, me enloquece en otros sentidos. No se como explicarlo pero cada vez que lo veo despierta instintos nuevos en mi, deseos que nunca tuve para con otro hombre. Es como si algo se apoderara de mí repentinamente y quisiera arrojarlo contra una pared/piso/sofá/cama y follarlo hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda respirar. Asfixiarme en él. No dejar un tramo de su cuerpo sin probar. Marcar todo su ser, hasta que su escancia se confunda con la mía y todo el mundo sepa a quien le pertenece. Admirarlo retorcerse debajo mio por acción de mi propio cuerpo. ¡Huh! Solo pensarlo hace que toda mi temperatura corporal suba precipitadamente. Y es por eso que necesitaba hielo. MUCHO. Para que mi cabeza se enfriara y dejara de pensar en prácticamente violar a mi compañero de banda.

Creó que pasaron ya 5 horas desde que llegue aquí. Siendo las 18hs, mamá debe estar en el cine con Katie y seguro después van a ir a cenar. Carlos y Logan deben estar en una cita con sus respectivas novias. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que es inútil? Si están patéticamente enamorados uno del otro. Dios, cuanto me molesta su situación. Y James, James debe estar en la pileta intentando conquistar alguna chica sexy, seguro no vuelve hasta la noche. Puedo volver tranquilo.

Prefiero caminar a casa, no son muchas cuadras y de paso tengo más tiempo para pensar. Cuando pasó por el lobby de Palmwoods y miró hacia la pileta no veo a ninguno de los chicos y suspiro. Paz y tranquilidad, aquí voy.

-¡Llegue!-anunció cuando entro al 2j, sé que no hay nadie pero ya es un acto reflejo.

-¡_Kendall_¡-

¿Escuche bien o hay alguien llamando mi nombre?

-¡Kend-_ah_-all!-

Más que llamar pareciera que lo gimen. Esa es la voz de James. ¿James esta gimiendo mí nombre?

-¡_KENDALL!_-

¡JAMES ESTA GIMIENDO MI NOMBRE! Debo admitir que suena mucho mejor de lo que siempre me imagine, es tan sexy.

-¡Ayud-_ah_-me! ¡Kendall!-

Ok. No eran gemidos de placer. Eran de dolor. DIOS. Mi cabeza esta podrida. Sin pensar en nada más corrí escaleras arriba entrando al cuarto que 'La Cara' compartía con Carlitos. James estaba sentado sobre su cama, tenia los ojos cerrados en dolor y se sujetaba con fuerza una de las piernas. Sin dudarlo deje todas mis cosas en el piso y me senté en el borde poniendo mi mano sobre su rodilla.

-Ayúdame Kendall…-susurró el mirándome con ojos llorosos.

Me aleje un poco para verlo mejor. Estaba en una de sus musculosas negras con su pantalón de pijama, y tenia el pelo revuelto como si hubiera estado durmiendo. No parecía estar herido, pero si se notaba que estaba en un intenso dolor, y sus quedos quejitos y gimoteos solo lo confirmaban.

-¿Qué es James? ¿Donde duele?-cuestione suavemente, acercándome más a él.

-La_ah-_la pantorrilla, un calambre. Duele mucho…Ayúdame _Kenny_.-sollozó usando aquel dulce apodo de nuestra infancia. ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

Despacio me acomode entre sus piernas, tome delicadamente la que le dolía y la coloque sobre mi regazo. Él se acercó más, su pelvis prácticamente rozando el costado de mi cadera, manteniendo su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo. Esto no era algo nuevo para mí, siendo el capitán del equipo de hockey ayudar a un compañero con un calambre era costumbre. Así que me troné los dedos, y comencé a hacer suaves masajes sobre la piel del musculo. El cual cabe aclarar que estaba duro como una piedra, vaya calambre estaba sufriendo mi hermoso, hermosísimo Jamie.

Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no prestarle atención a sus gemidos de dolor, y ahora si, placer, pero es imposible. Sé que estoy sonrojado, pero no es para menos. James sigue con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sus ojos están cerrados, respira agitadamente con su boca entreabierta, esta sonrosado y su cabello esta ligeramente adherido a su frente por la leve capa de sudor que lo cubre. Me acerco aun más a él, nuestros rostros a apenas centímetros. Decidí que no necesito mirar lo que hago para saber que lo hago bien, así que mantengo mi vista en el semidiós que gime bajo mis dedos. No puedo evitar imaginarme que jadea así porque mis manos trabajan en otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Kendall ¡_ah_!-

Sé que mi respiración se esta acelerando, me relamo los labios en anticipación. Lo voy a hacer, no me importa nada. La situación ya es bastante irreversible. Con un suave movimiento coloco mi cara en el espacio de su cuello entre el hombro y la cabeza, allí doy una pequeña lamida y luego presionó mis labios, dándole un anhelado beso. De golpe él se queda estático, duro. Ni siquiera lo siento respirar. Pero bueno, no soy tan optimista, sabia que esto podía pasar, igualmente insisto, ya llegue demasiado lejos, un poco más no heriría a nadie. Entre abrí mi boca y mordí suavemente la piel para luego succionarla lentamente.

-_Kendall.-_

Wow. Eso no era nada como lo anterior. Ese realmente había sido un gemido.

Levante la vista sorprendido, viendo como me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, aquellas orbes avellana cargadas de deseo, y esos labios, repentinamente rojos, tentadores, que prácticamente me rogaban que los besara. Me acerque a desesperadamente lento, hasta que nuestros labios apenas se rosaban, rose apenas la punta de mi lengua contra su labio inferior, ganándome un jadeo de su parte. Sin más selle nuestros labios, inspirando sus gemidos, cuando mi lengua encontró la suya y bailamos juntos un ritmo lento y seductor. Mis manos abandonaron su ya-no-tan-duro musculo para situarse en su cintura, mientras yo giraba todo mi torso sobre el suyo y sus piernas me envolvían por la cadera. Solo me separé de él cuando el aire fue una necesitad, y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Cómo esta tu pierna ahora?-pregunte con voz ronca aun sobre sus labios.

-Mucho mejor.-sonrió él para luego besar suavemente mi labio inferior tomándolo entre los suyos y succionando levemente.- Pero me parece que aun necesito un poco más de esto para mejorarme del todo.-

Y otra vez, ¿Quién era yo para negarme al pobre chico en dolor?

-Pienso lo mismo.-susurré volviendo a juntar nuestras bocas esta vez con mucha más pasión.

¿Saben? Los calambres nunca me parecieron más geniales.

* * *

Yay! Casi smut! Este oneshot también esta dedicado a Abi DiLaurentis :D


End file.
